1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor module having a tab pin with no tie bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical wires and devices are typically mounted on a printed circuit board. One type of printed circuit board has edge connector-type terminals (or tab pins). This type of board may be used, for example, in a memory module. The tab pins are electrically connected to an electronic device by inserting them into a socket. The tab pins may be plated to obtain secure electrical connections.
Plating lines (or tie bars) may be formed on the tab pins when plating is performed. Accordingly, when a tab pin is inserted in a socket, the tie bar may easily break or flake, and thus may separate from the tab pin. A broken or flaked tie bar may cause an electrical short.